My Guardian Angel
by Kiwi Curry
Summary: I think this will bring up memories for Dad. I think this may be one place where I'll stick out like a sore thumb. But I know for a fact my life will never be the same. Re-written. Modern Day AU. Zutara.
1. Breakaway

My Guardian Angel

A Zutara Fanfiction

Kiwi Curry

A:N/ Wow. I know what you all are thinking. "OMGZZ, SHE ACTUALLY DID A RE-WRITE OF THIS." It's a miracle, I know, please hold your applause. Anyway… as I've been skimming through my past chapters (they suck XD) I've come to the conclusion that Katara shall not be deathly of afraid of any physical contact or any person for that matter. It kind of creeped me out. O.o

Disclaimer: _I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender or else Nick'd be cranking those babies out once every other day. _

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray..._

Breakaway – Kelly Clarkson

-x-

**SUMMER**

As soon as I opened my eyes I knew something was wrong. The light streaming through a crack in the curtain was a dead giveaway.

Hopping out of my cozy and unfamiliar bed, I stumbled awkwardly across the floor, confused at the sight of my bath robe hanging innocently on a hook. Snatching it I clutched it tightly to my body and pulled away the drape, sheltering my eyes from the unexpected light that greeted me.

Staring out the window with my mouth open I came to three assumptions:

1. This was not Maine.

2. This was not my house.

3. Oh my God, Sokka must have smuggled me here and knocked out whoever lived in this house.

The third one didn't make much sense, but hey, at 7 o'clock in the morning it was the best I could come up with. I decided to explore the house before whoever lived here came and found some random teenager moping around in their basement.

There was a large, dark brown dresser just _begging _to be opened; you could almost hear the little Cabinet Angels singing, "Open me, Katara! Open me!" from inside. Curious, I pulled out a drawer and was 

surprised to find all my clothes lying in neat stacks. Chewing my bottom lip I sorted through them, waiting to find a bomb or something under some socks.

_Great,_ I thought dryly, _I'm becoming just as paranoid as Sokka._

Thinking of which, where _was _my clueless older brother? Shaking my head I grabbed a pair of crisp jeans and light blue T-Shirt before hurrying off to find a bathroom. I didn't have to walk very far; right outside the bedroom was a sticky note (pink) with my brothers' messy scrawl on it. Taking it down I read the nearly illegible words out loud.

"Hey Kat! New place in Florida! Woo hoo! Smiley face."

I blinked.

Huh. So Sokka really didn't knock anyone out. Darn.

I turned my attention back to the task hand and found another sticky (green) with a large, bulky red arrow pointing to a door to the left of me. I knocked politely on the ebony wood before cracking it open.

I was pleased to find a working faucet, with the promise of cool tap water and a clear head. The floor was bare, covered with bland tiles; they felt good on my sore feet.

Stepping in front of a cracked mirror hanging above the sink, I shied away from the sight. To be honest, I looked half-dead. My normal mocha colored skin was unusually pale, and my eyes had small black rings underneath them. I appeared to have fallen asleep with my hair in a pony-tail; strings of loose hair hung greasily from ever possible angle. My clothes really weren't much better; jeans with smudges on the knees and a crumpled white blouse.

I hastily flipped on the faucet, eager to watch all my uneasiness flow down the drain. Water calmed me, always has, always will, so maybe I could remember how in the world I had ended up in Florida.

Pooling the blissfully chilly water into my clammy hands, I splashed my face thoroughly before drying off with the sleeve of my shirt. Immediately I felt better, sliding to the floor to think. Suddenly the memories came flooding back so quickly I had to rest my forehead on the cool wall.

_Of course, _I thought to myself, tracing the markings of the plaster. _Yesterday was out anniversary. How could I have forgotten? _

It was really _ours, _but it was something we did every year. June 16th was the day my mother had died. We don't know how it had happened, (Dad still wouldn't tell us) just that two young police officers had come to our house late at night to tell us. I was only 5 at the time, Sokka 6; the mean had asked to talk to Dad alone, to explain what had happened and to go over some files.

I didn't understand why Dad and Sokka were crying. I remember asking Sokka were Mom was after he had lead me to the couch and helped me up. He didn't answer, just kept crying. The next morning I had woken up in my own bed with Hakoda sitting at the foot of it. He picked me up and began to cradle me, rocking me back and forth. When I asked him what was wrong, he petted me hair and told me Kanya wasn't coming back.

Ever since that day we've always celebrated the memory of Mom.

Another reminiscence hit me full in the face, one with Dad handing me a black jewelry case. "It was your mothers," he had said yesterday. "She would have wanted you to have it."

I clamored unsteadily to my feet, starting at the mirror, my eyes glued to the bulge in the left breast pocket. Shakily I fished out a blue band of cloth, a pendant attached to the fabric with a small metal ring. It had beautiful ocean waves chiseled onto the smooth surface. This had been on Kanya's prized possessions; Dad had made it himself when they were dating.

With a quivering hand I rose it to my neck, knocking off a good five minutes until I finally had it clasped. Breathing deeply I gazed at my reflection before smiling sadly.

I looked just like Mom.

-x-

After I had stripped of my filthy old clothes and dressed into my fresh outfit, I made a quick stop at the room I had first come out of and dropped off my garments before walking through another doorway that led to a kitchen. The room was stripped of any furniture, so I made myself comfortable on the floor. The carpet had a stain or two here and there and it smelled old, but other than that I couldn't complain.

I was pulling at a loose thread when Sokka came barging in carrying a large cardboard box. "Hey, Sokka, need some help?" I offered, standing up quickly.

Instead of answering he just lugged the crate to a counter and dramatically groaned, wiping sweat from his brow. Turning around he smiled and opened his arms wide. "Hey there, lil' sis! Isn't this place great? It was mom and dads first house."

I raised my eyebrow at that. "Really?"

"Yeah," Sokka said. "No one's lived here since they moved out to Maine." Then his expression turned to one of concern and he asked hurriedly, "Are you okay? You conked out after the airplane ride."

I touched the bags under my eyes. "Airplane ride?" I asked incredulously.

Sokka scratched his head. "Don't you remember? After we got through with the – the anniversary Dad got us to get all our things ready for the move."

I stared.

"You know… the move we've been planning for the past few months?" he prodded further.

Still didn't ring a bell.

"For Yue's sake, Katara, it's all you've been talking about!"

Something suddenly clicked.

"Oh, _that _move," I said, momentarily flushing for being so forgetful. "But… I don't remember anything after Mom's anniversary."

Sokka sighed. "Look, you were probably just really tired. You were half-asleep on the plane and Dad had to carry you here once we got out of the taxi. The truck with all our stuff just got here a while ago, but Dad wanted to get your room finished first."

"That makes sense," I mumbled. "But what about that bed? I've never seen it before."

"It's been here since they moved out. I'm surprised you didn't wake up sneezing with all that dust collected on it."

I was about to punch him in the arm when I heard a heavy _thump _come from upstairs (we have an upstairs?). Sokka grinned sheepishly before jogging off in the direction of the noise. Not wanting to be caught alone again, I followed.

After reaching the top of the 14 stairs, (alright, I counted a few steps. So what?) I couldn't figure out which room my brother had run in to. I wasn't about to start poking my head into random rooms of my parents' old house, so I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for a clue.

"Ouch! Be careful Dad!"

I smirked in victory. According to my calculations Sokka was in the room at the far end of the corridor. Walking swiftly down the hallway, I leaned casually against the door frame, quirking an eyebrow.

Dad was sprawled out on a low beam below the ceiling, trying desperately to unscrew a broken chandelier from the small metal ring it was hooked to. Sokka had one foot off the wooden ladder we had gotten in Maine, arms outstretched to hand Hakoda a screwdriver.

I whistled softly, causing Dad to almost loose his balance. He swayed uneasily as a I ran under the towering figure, ready to help him down. "Hey sweetie," he almost sang, choosing to wrap his arms around the beam instead of fall into the arms of his not-so-strong 15 year old daughter. "I see you're up."

I nodded, my eyes still glued to him. "It's a really nice house," I said conversationally. "Sokka said it belonged to you. Was it true?"

"He-hey!" Sokka sputtered, swinging his other leg so his foot was firmly planted on the ladders' rung. "It's not like I lie or anything!"

I shrugged. "I could argue with you there, big brother."

Hakoda laughed before carefully easing himself down. Once he was back to the safety of the floor, he smiled and wiped his hands on his trousers before turning back to me. "Want to help bring some boxes up? I don't think your brother can handle much more," he joked.

"Sure."

As we were leaving, _("What, no 'Thank you so much for your help, son'?") _Dad said quietly, "Your necklace is beautiful, by the way."

-x-

"Whew!"

After I had helped Dad carrying in our faded old leather couch, I sat down, sinking comfortably into the pillows. For the past few hours I had helped bring in the heavy and more expensive stuff with Sokka and Hakoda, switching evenly between the two. Now the house was almost full; the truck still had a thing or two tucked into its dark corners.

Dad and Sokka came in, our white fridge scraping on the already broken tile. Normally I would have hit both on the backside of their heads, but seeing as we were going to get it replaced, I saw no point in doing so.

I waited for the pair to put down the fridge before stepping into the kitchen. "Hey Dad? Mind if I look around the house?" I asked.

"Uh-huh, sure thing Kat," he said absentmindedly.

I grinned. "Cool. Thanks."

As I walked through the house I tried not to find a piece of stale bread and leave crumbs in every room I'd been in. This place was _huge! _I'd already counted three bedrooms, three bathrooms, and quite a few closets. After I climbed back upstairs, I found a room I hadn't noticed before. When I pushed on the wood, it opened without a sound.

Peering into the room I gasped. The room was spotless and horribly empty, as if waiting for someone – _anyone _to relieve its loneliness. As I walked slowly on the polished floor, trailing my fingers over the crests embedded into the wall, I could tell I had found the perfect place to begin my paintings once again.

There were two panes of glass, stretching from the floor to the ceiling, overlooking the backyard I had never seen before. My feet didn't seem to touch anything as I glided to the window. Gazing out at the scene below me, I felt… better. Like I didn't know what to expect when I moved from my frosty homeland to the foreign lands. From Omashu, tucked away in the coolness of Maine, to Ba Sing Se, a large and powerful city nestled in Florida.

A large oak tree dominated most of the yard. With my nose pressed against the glass I could vaguely make out the line of a crude swing in the fading light. It was attached to the top-most branch, swaying lightly in the gentle summer breeze.

I didn't need to ask to know that my father had made that swing.

As Dad's voice floated up the stairs, calling me down, I took one last look at the room, breathing deeply. _Yes, _I thought as I slipped out the door, _this will definately work. _

-x-

A:N/ So… do I win anything? XD

I've been working on this for the past few weeks, and I'm much happier with the outcome. Don't worry, Katara'll start school in the next chapter. Or… just go shopping for new school supplies. Either one could work. I'll be going to Arizona in two days, so I leave you with the first chapter of a hopefully better version of My Guardian Angel.

OI, I really, REALLY hate apostrophes. I fail at grammer. D:


	2. Like O, Like H

My Guardian Angel

Chapter 2

_When I was eight, I was sure I was growing nerves,  
Like steel in my palm.  
Make a map of what you see,  
Direct pain effectively.  
I was eight, I was sure I was growing pains…_

Like O, Like H – Tegan & Sara

A:N/ Hey guys! I'm back! I miss the sun already. D:

And how many of you thought Sozin's Comet was amazingly epic? Sure, sure, it had a couple of flaws, (like Zutara not happening, lulz) but it was definitely one of the greatest endings I've ever seen. How many of you spazzed when Zuko was shot down? And really wanted Katara to just kiss him after he was healed?

I DID!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Oh, how I wish I did... _

-x-

"Hey there kiddo," Dad said as I flew down the stairs. "You up for some grub? I saw a Chinese restaurant on our ride here yesterday." He paused before adding, "I think it's gonna be take-out for a while."

"I'm fine with that!" Sokka chirped from the floor while lacing up his Converse.

I clutched my stomach as it growled. "Ye-e-e-ah, food sounds pretty good right about now."

"I'll call a taxi!" Dad called, already moving to the kitchen where his trusty Razor was.

"So did you find any secret rooms with like, corpses in the closet or something?" Sokka asked as I joined him on the floor. I flicked him the forehead. "Ow!"

"Sokka, you really need a hobby," I said while pulling on my sneakers.

"Or a girlfriend," Dad chirped, walking back into the room. When Sokka's face turned bright red, he howled with laughter and helped me up. "Picking on your brother is _my _hobby," he stage-whispered.

"Aww!" Sokka moaned, standing up quickly and yanking open the front door. I could say he didn't nearly fall flat on his face when he tripped over an ancient, chipped stone turtle, but I'd be lying.

-x-

The taxi drive to the restaurant wasn't bad – the driver was nice and asked us if we liked the town and all – but I felt like Dad was trying to cook me alive. The humidity was terrible. It was like someone had just chucked a pot of boiling water into the air and it didn't completely evaporate.

Once we got to the café and – hallelujah! – air conditioning, I collapsed into a booth. I really didn't want to move, but when a waiter came to take our order for drinks, I bolted upright. Our waiter was an elderly man with a gray beard and barely any hair on the crown of his head, with a name tag pinned onto his black apron. It said "Hello, my name in Iroh" in flourishing font, surrounded by a maroon dragon.

"Good evening," he said pleasantly, taking a pencil from behind his ear and a notebook from a pouch in his apron. "What can I get you to drink?"

Dad didn't usually let us get anything other than water, (blame Sokka) so when he nodded I didn't know what to get. I wasn't in the mood for any soda, so I asked, "What do you recommend?"

"Oh, the tea here is quite good. Might I suggest the white dragon? It's got a very subtle tangy flavor and I just adore it."

"Hmm… alright, the white dragon it is," I said.

"It comes in a full pot," he warned.

"I'm sure I can handle it."

Iroh positively beamed. He turned toward Sokka and said, "And you, young man?"

Sokka shrugged. "Could you just bring another cup? I'll split the tea."

"Just water for me, please," Dad said, and Iroh scribbled away on his pad.

"I'll get these right out to you," he said, moving toward the kitchen. Once he was gone I looked around the table, taking in everything. It was a very fine restaurant, I admit that. The table looked like oak, not too shabby, and you could positively sink into the seats.

"Hey, what was the name of this place again?" I asked, tracing a circle pattern in the table.

"The Jasmine Dragon," Dad said, pointed the title on my menu.

"Oh. Cool name."

Sokka and Dad were silent, no doubt picking out their dinner, so I followed their example. _Sweet and sour chicken sounds good, _I thought, my eyes scanning the other orders.

When Iroh came back with our drinks – the tea _was_ good - and asked what we wanted, I asked for sweet and sour chicken while Dad ordered the Kung Pao chicken. Sokka wanted the Moo Goo Gai Pan, probably just because it sounded funny.

We didn't have to wait very long for out food which was a surprise, considering out full the place was. The sweet and sour chicken was delicious, and Sokka's order was pretty good. I went back for Dad's a couple times.

After we had paid and left a gracious tip for our wonderful waiter, we started to leave when the door shot open and a pair of teenagers burst through.

It was a boy and girl, probably both around 14. The boy was talking animatedly. "C'mon, you're gonna love this place! It's got the best tea, I swear…"

We pushed ourselves to the wall, letting them pass. I noticed that the boy had grey eyes, and the girl's were… well, to be honest, they looked foggy. But once they were gone Dad opened the door and ushered us through, already on his cell again to call for another taxi.

-x-

We stood around in the parking lot, watching the sunset when the car pulled up. As we all piled in the driver said, "Where to, buddy?"

"Is there a Wal-Mart around here anywhere?" Dad asked. "We're new here," he added.

The man nodded and said, "Sure, there's one just a few blocks from here. What are you looking for?"

"We need some school supplies."

"Ahh, well then, we've got a Staples. It's a bit further out, but they're all jacked up for the school season."

Dad smiled. "Well then, Staples it is."

"So, what school are you going to?" the man asked, pulling out of the parking lot. "Wait, wait, lemme guess..." As we stopped at a red light he looked in the rear-view mirror to see if he was talking to a bunch of teenagers or 5-year-olds. "Ba Sing Se High, am I right?"

"Yep, good old Ba Sing Se High," Dad said, pulling out a paper from his pocket. I couldn't see what it was – Sokka's head was in the way. "I hope it hasn't changed much from when I went there."

"No kidding, you went to Ba Sing Se High?"

While Dad and the driver where getting all buddy-buddy, I was ready to fall asleep, right then and there. The warm Chinese food had done wonders and the cab was getting toasty. I think I actually dozed off for a bit, because when I opened my eyes Sokka was getting out of the car and Dad was already heading towards the building.

"Thanks for the ride," I said. My voice sounded groggy, so that was another step toward the I-fell-asleep-and-nobody-bothered-to-wake-me-up.

"Hey, no problem kid," the driver said. As soon as I slammed the door and took a good three feet back the car lurched forward, spewing gravel from the squealing tires. _Yeah, thanks for not running over my feet. _

I walked briskly, catching up with Dad and Sokka at the entrance as the automatic doors slid open. "Did you know that guy?" I asked, following Dad.

"Yeah, we were in the same English class. His name's Yen; he was a pretty good student."

"Any particular reason he tried to run me over?"

Dad rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Well... you sort of fell asleep so we starting catching up."

"You guys talked for an hour!" Sokka complained.

Ignoring Sokka, Dad admitted, "We may have talked for awhile. Anyway, he just needed to pick up some over people on the other side of town. No big deal."

We were at the entrance and before I could respond, Dad pulled another slip of paper from his pocket and turned towards the carts. "Let's see… Kat, you want a new backpack? Your old one fell apart a few months ago."

I put my finger to my chin in mock thought and said slowly, "Gee, I don't know… I mean, I guess I could carry around all my school stuff in a Safeway bag, but…"

He grinned and said, "You and Sokka go check out the backpacks. Wait – take the list! I've got a copy and I'll get all your notebooks and pens."

"Got it! C'mon, they're over in aisle 7…" I mumbled, dragging Sokka along by his sleeve.

As we were nearing the packs, I noticed another person was already there. He had shaggy black hair and had his back turned to us. I didn't want to disturb him, so I hopped over to the messenger bags. I shifted through everything, stopping when I found the perfect one for me. It had a khaki body with blue camouflage covering the strap and front; khaki stars were pasted on the bottom. I looked around and was surprised to see Sokka and I were the only ones there; the person was already gone. I could see his retreating figure at the top of the aisle, turning left. I shrugged it off and walked over to where Sokka was torn between a basic black backpack and a green bag that looked like a giant purse to me.

"Hey guys!" Dad was calling to us, waving frantically in the air. He had already put all our other supplies on the conveyer belt **(1) **and was now just waiting for our backpacks. _Geez he's fast! _

"Got everything?" he asked as we handed out bags over. I had convinced Sokka to drop the purse, so now he was pouting as he handed Dad the plain black backpack.

"Yep," I said, grabbing behind me for a pack of gum I could toss on when Dad's back was turned. "We got it all."

After Dad had paid for all our things, he had us each grab our own bag while he whipped out the phone again to call for a final taxi ride. Our car would come by sometime tomorrow, so that was good news.

The drive home was pleasant. We were all chewing gum, so we didn't talk this time. Under the lampposts in our neighborhood, I waited until Dad looked out and window and snatched the keys from his open palm. He threw a ten over the seat when we reached our house and we all slunk out, ready for a long, peaceful sleep, save for waking up at 5:30 in the morning.

"Hey, I've got a question," I said as I fumbled with the lock on the front door. "It's only June and yet we're going to school tomorrow?"

"It's an all year-round school," Dad explained. "You get longer bre – you've got to pull, Kat! – longer breaks, like instead of only two weeks for Christmas, you get six. You'll be coming in right after summer break, eight or so weeks, so I don't think you'll get too behind."

I nodded, mulling it over, finally hearing the click that let us know Katara the O Mighty had finally gotten the door open. We all pulled our shoes off and threw them in the corner.

"I'm going to sleep," Sokka said, yawning dramatically and dragging his feet up the stairs. I raised a brow and asked, "He gets the second floor?"

Dad grinned sheepishly before whistling and walking into the kitchen, heating up the cold pot of coffee he had had brewing from that morning. "Well, he asked for it!"

I rolled my eyes and followed, snagging a hair band from a tangled mess on the table. "Hey, you know that big room upstairs… the one with the huge windows that reach from the floor to the ceiling?" I wanted the room, and I was determined to get it.

Hal froze, his hand still on the old knob for the wood stove. We really needed to update this house. "Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, I was just wondering if I could use it for my paintings," I said casually, avoiding his eyes, hoping he would say yes. I could tell that room was important to him. Maybe it used to be Mom's room.

"That was your mother's room."

Bingo. "Oh… what did she use it for?"

He wasn't talking and I was about to leave when he said quietly, "She used to paint there too."

I didn't answer. Instead I tiptoed out of the room, heading straight for where I hoped my room was.

-x-

Once I was in the safety of "my" room, I breathed deeply and closed my eyes. _No wonder Dad didn't want to talk about it. Anything that reminds him of Mom sets him off. _

A scene flashed before my eyes: a laughing woman, a large room, a toddler, paint, blank canvases, cans of dusty brushes. I shook my head and dove into the drawers of my cabinets, grabbing a pair of pajama bottoms and a white T-shirt. I didn't want to leave so I just lifted my shirt off and stripped off my now dirty jeans, pulling on my clean new clothes.

I was crawling into the bed (Sokka was right; it was pretty filthy) when a color caught my eye. It was on an ancient desk, twinkling like a star lost in space. I hopped out of bed and walked cautiously forward. When I saw it was only a blue book, I sighed and reached to take it. I flipped through the pages, noting they were all blank. A note fluttered to the floor from somewhere in the book and I knelt down to pick it up.

_Kat, _it read, _this is just a little something I thought you might like. You'd call it a diary. I tried to give one to Sokka, but he wouldn't take it until I said it was a "journal." I really hope you like it here in Florida – I know your mother and I did. Keep this to write your thoughts in. It might come in handy. _

_Love, Dad. _

A diary, huh? I glanced at the clock. 9:42, it beeped pleasantly. I groaned and was looking around for a pen when another bundle fell out of the book. In closer inspection, I realized it was a black pencil. I took up a stool and sat down at the desk and started to write.

_Dear Diary, _I started before shaking my head and crossing it out. Other girls may start theirs like that, but I wasn't other girls.

_Hey there Diary! _There. Better.

_Anyway… I guess Dad must have spent a few long, agonizing hours trying to find me something that just screamed "Katara." It's blue, and that's good enough for me. _

_So, since it looks like we'll be getting to know each other, you might as well know a little about me before you start making any assumption. _

_1. Blue is my favorite color, so you better be glad you're made that way – if you weren't, you may have woken up in the morning to find yourself covered with paint. _

_2. Speaking of paint, I love to do that. Just so you know, there is this gorgeous room somewhere above me, right now, and you will not _believe _how lonely it looks! Yeah, I know what you're thinking: "Great, I got a crazy teenager to be my owner." Well, I'm not crazy. I can tell when someone or something is lonely. It just comes to me. _

_3. You mess with my family, I mess with you. _

_4. Referring back to number 2, water feels like my natural element. You know how some people say they feel like "fire" or "dark" or "air"? I feel like water. Simple as that._

_5. I really hope my first day at a new school doesn't screw up. _

I nodded in satisfaction. It wasn't a novel, but it was good enough for me.

_All right, I'll let you think about that. For now, I'm beat, I've got my first day at some new school tomorrow, and I'm ready to fall asleep and never wake up. _

_Katara Usheii_

_P.S. Maybe after a while you'll earn a better closing that just my name. Good luck. _

-x-

A:N/ **(1) **While I was writing this chapter I asked everyone in the car what you call the little black treadmill thing that you put your items on in the grocery store and stuff. My mum said trolley, my sister said foodscelator, (escalator? Get it?) and then my dad finally came into the conversation and said, "It's a conveyer belt!" I still don't know if that's right.

And gasp! Who could it be that Katara saw in Staples? Aww, it must be Foamy. 8D

Anyway, hope you all liked the chapter; please don't kill me if you don't. Cheers!


	3. When The Day Met The Night

My Guardian Angel

Chapter 3

_When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer…_

When the Day Met the Night – Panic! At The Disco

A:N/ Ah-HA! New chapter! Beat that!

But the fun starts – Katara shall officially start school. And wow. Sokka got up before her, lulz.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Foamy would definately be a main character. _

-x-

_Ring! Get up! Ring! Get up! Ring!_

As I slammed down the snooze button on my alarm clock, I thought it might be a good idea to get my head checked. Last time I heard it, my clock didn't rotate between "_Get up" _and "_Ring". _

"Kat, what are you doing?!" Sokka almost shouted as he threw open my door.

"Getting ready to throw this lamp at you," I mumbled, my words muffled since my face was stuffed in the mattress.

"Katara – school starts in half an hour!"

That got me up. "Wait, what?! I set my clock for 5 and I only hit the snooze button once!"

Sokka slapped his forehead. "At our wonderful new school, it starts at 5:30," he quickly explained, "so you better get ready!"

"Fine, fine, just get out!" I screeched, stumbling out of bed. I didn't even pay attention to what I got; I just grabbed what was on top. I _refused _to be late on my first day of school. Before I ran out of the room I paused, glaring daggers at my treacherous clock.

As I skidded to a stop in the bathroom, once again sliding on the rug, I quickly stripped of my PJ's and threw on whatever I had in my arms. It definitely could have been worse.

I had a rugged old pair of jeans with tears in the knees and fraying at the bottom, so Dad, the amazing tailor, had quickly patched it up. And when I say "patched it up" I mean he hacked off the fabric from the knees down, sewing them up so they weren't completely destroyed. The shirt I tugged awkwardly over my head was a v-neck, dark blue, with a black hem, short sleeved, another victim of my father's dangerous needle.

As I scrambled out the room and dashed into the kitchen, I grabbed the pear Sokka was about to eat. When he started to protest I said, "Find another one, big bro."

He groaned and joined me on my mad dash. "I really hate you sometimes," he growled as I found our bags at the front door. "And I was actually up on time today!"

"Where's Dad?" I asked frantically, chucking the core of the pear into a bag we used as a trash bag.

"He's getting the car!"

_Great. _"What time is it?"

Sokka's arm shot into the air as he checked the time.. "5:11. I don't know how long it takes to get to the school, though."

Yeah, first day of school and I was _so _going to be late.

Suddenly there was a honking outside, then the sound of feet slapping concrete. Dad threw open the door, looking flustered and said in a strained voice, "Come on! It takes about ten minutes to get to school!"

"Coming!" Sokka and I chorused. I snatched the strap of my messenger bag and hauled it onto my shoulders. The thing was heavier than I thought. "I'm going to the car!" I said, hurrying towards the door. I hastily added, "It _is _there, right?"

"Yes, now go!"

I flung open the door and was flying. I raced down the sidewalk and hopped into the backseat of our dark green Chevy, bouncing nervously on the leather. I was about to head back into the house when I saw Sokka and Dad sprinting to the car. Dad didn't even lock the door, he was in such a hurry.

He and my brother reached the car and jumped in. Dad started the car as quickly as possible and we shot out of the driveway.

I looked at the clock and was relieved to see it was only 5:13. Wait, 5:14. In any case, Dad had said it took around 10 minutes so we'll be fine. While we were all breathing deeply, Sokka managed to open the glove compartment and fished out the tape **(1) **that had saved our lives in many situations like this one.

"Got your iPod on you?" he asked, knowing full well it would be a miracle if I did. While he was stuffing it into the reluctant tape recorder, I patted my pockets looking for any small lumps.

"Uh…" I mumbled, trying to remember where I had left. "Oh wait, I think it's under your seat!"

Sokka reached under the seat and searched until he found what he was looking for. "Got it," he said, connecting it to the cable. As the familiar tunes of the Beatles filled my ears I relaxed, closing my eyes, taking a breather. But then my bag was lying innocently on the seat next to me and I knew I had to make sure Dad didn't get any more Hello Kitty folders again.

I stripped off the Velcro and was about to dump out the bags entire contents before I thought better of it. I stuck my hand in, getting the feeling I was putting my hand in a monster's mouth. When my hands clasped around a piece of paper I pulled out what appeared to be my class schedule.

"Huh." I was scanning the schedule and asked, "Hey Dad? Did you have any of these teachers?"

"Read me some," he answered, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Umm… Professor Zhao?"

Dad laughed before saying, "You've gotta be kidding me! Professor Zhao is still there?"

"Oh, so you remember him?"

"You bet I do."

"Was he a good teacher?"

"Hated the man's guts."

I cringed. But hey, at least he was being honest.

After a few more minutes on the road, (Yellow Submarine came up and I had Sokka replay it twice) Dad pulled off onto a long road that led to the school. "Alright, here's some money, I want you guys to buy your lunch for a while until we get a bit more organized," he said, handing Sokka and I each a five. "If it's not enough, pool together and split the food."

"Uh-huh," I said vaguely, staring at the building as we pulled around a corner. The veil of trees gradually thinned and I was starting at my new school; I've got to say, the thing was _huge! _It looked like it could fit two and a half Omashu Highs. I swallowed nervously. "Um… wow."

"Don't worry, sweetie, I felt that way when I first saw it too," Dad reassured me. Somehow I wasn't reassured. He turned his attention to Sokka and explained quickly as we came to the drop-off, "I want you to just follow the flow of students until you reach the main desk. Make sure you don't lose sight of your sister. If Mrs. Wu – she prefers 'Aunt Wu', actually – is still there you won't have any trouble. She'll get you to your proper classes."

Sokka nodded and took on his role of the responsible adult. Yeah right. It was still fun to watch when he messed up and asked me to save him, though.

"Alright, see you guys later," Dad said. "You get out here."

I didn't think it would be smart to talk, so I just followed Sokka's lead and leapt out of the car and onto the sidewalk. He took the sleeve of my shirt and started to drag me through the crowd. "Mrs. Wu… Mrs. Wu… excuse me, do you know where the front office is?" he asked to a girl clad in pink with a long braid trailing to her waist.

She was chatting with her friends, two other girls. They were both raven haired and wearing red. The girl farthest away from me stared at Sokka like he was from another planet, while the other looked positively bored. "Oh sure," the girl in pink said, standing on her toes to point over the mass of heads. "You just have to cut straight through and – see that white desk way over there? That's the main office."

Sokka was craning his neck, and by the way he said, "Oh yeah, I see it. Thanks." I could tell he didn't know where it was.

I sighed. "Thanks," I said, grabbing Sokka's shirt and leading him through the throng of teenagers. "You had no idea where she was pointing, did you?"

"Uh… not really."

"Honestly, what would you do without me?" I asked, weaving through the people. As we neared the front office, I saw a bronze bell on the counter, and, seeing as no one else was there, rang it.

"Coming, coming!" a voice called from somewhere inside. It had a sort of airy tone to it and I braced myself for a hippie to come barging the door with large sun glasses and beads hanging from her neck. As Mrs. Wu ran to where we waiting, I was slightly disappointed; she had a few necklaces, sure, but no big glasses or tie-dye shirt. She had long, graying hair pulled into a high ponytail and was wearing casual slacks and a spotless white blouse. "Ah, you must be Katara and Sokka Usheii, right?"

I nodded. "Yes. We just moved here from Maine and we're not entirely sure where to go."

"Mmm… you have your class schedules, correct?"

"Oh – yes!" I exclaimed, fishing it out of my bag. "Here you are."

"Thank you," she said, pulling out a small pair of spectacles from a shelf. She took mine while Sokka was still trying to find his. "Let's see… well, for first period, you've got math, dear." She pulled out a blank sheet of paper and an orange highlighter. She drew a rough sketch of what could only be the school and began adding numbers to blocks that had to be doors.

"Ah-ha! Got it!" Sokka said, finally finding his agenda.

"You'll have to wait," Mrs. Wu said, circling each of my classes in order, ignoring my brother. "So Ms. Jun teaches math in room 21, and lucky for your first day, your second class is right across. That's science by Professor Jeong Jeong – he's in 25 – and I'm sure you'll be learning about volcanoes. It's his favorite way to start school up again, loves to teach young people about how dangerous fire can be. He's a bit whack if you ask me."

I really didn't want to rush her, but the hallways were quickly emptying, so I asked politely, "And for period three?"

"Ah yes, you've got gym for period three with the Boulder."

"The… Boulder?" I asked skeptically.

She nodded vigorously, causing her spectacles to bounce precariously on the bridge of her nose. "Don't call him Mr. Boulder. Ever. He'll make you do fifty push-ups, right then and there," she clarified.

"Ah…"

"After gym you've got astronomy with Mr. Pathik; it's at the very top of the building, not hard to miss. Then for fifth you have music with Mr. Chong – you can always join the band if you wish. Sixth is lunch, one hour. Now for seventh…"

We talked about my classes for the next five or so minutes before the warning bell rang. "Oh geez, I've got to run. Thank you very much!" I said, seizing my paper and throwing it in my bag.

As I hurried in the direction of room 21, I heard Mrs. Wu say cheerfully, "Oh, don't worry, we'll just give you a late pass."

-x-

I made it to class in the nick of time; I chose a seat in the back, not quite ready to be the center of attention – or gossip. _"Yeah, new girl." "I hear she came from Maine!" "Doesn't she have weird skin?" "Her eyes are so freaky!" _

As the door swung on its hinges, ready to click back into place, a hand caught it. I couldn't help but stare; it was ridiculously pale. My skin was definitely going to be a problem.

As Ms. Jun stepped into the room, she smiled and said in silky voice, "Well, good to see you all here." She walked around the room, her stiletto heels clicking on the floor. "It seems as though we have a new student." She took a folded paper from her desk and said, "Katara Usheii! Stand up!"

I shot up, ignoring the stares I got. Ms. Jun smiled again and crooned, "Welcome to the class. You come Maine, correct?"

"Yes ma'am," I answered right away.

"Hmm. Not bad. At least she has manners," she said, glaring at a boy from the corner of her eyes. "You may sit."

My cheeks on fire, I settled into my chair, gazing straight ahead. I noticed Ms. Jun had an impressive tattoo snaking around her arm.

"All right, let's make sure none of the lessons have leaked out your ears," she said, dragging down a chart. "Paper out!" she barked.

It was going to be a long first day.

-x-

I was trying to concentrate on the bar line and where the staff bar should go, but with Mr. Chong singing on top of his desk with his guitar and the thought of lunch and freedom, my mind just couldn't cooperate. Finally the bell rang and Chong sang, "Be sure to finish that up for homework, guys!"

I was desperate to get out of the room and see Sokka again. I stuffed all my things into my pack again and was about to race out of the room when something wrapped around my ankle and pulled me to the floor. "Wha - !"

I was dragged under the table, banging my head on the side. "Ouch!" I started rubbing the bump that had formed as the hand released my foot.

"Oh, sorry," someone said in a tone that said, _It's your fault you got pulled down here. Your foot was in the way. _"I thought you were someone else."

"Oh… well sorry I'm not them." I was about to stand back up but then I asked, "What are you doing anyway?"

"Dropped a contact," the girl said as if it happened every day. Probably did by the way her eyes looked. "I'm Toph, by the way," she added, sticking her hand out and squinting her eye. I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you; I'm Katara. Need help with finding your contact?"

Toph smiled. "Please."

So I hacked off the first ten minutes of my lunch helping Toph find her lost contact. I found it after six or so minutes, under a chair, but then I wanted to help her clean it off. "It's no big deal," I said, helping her up.

We went to the bathroom where she washed the bit of plastic off and popped it back into her eye. "Ugh, I hate these things. I'd rather have glasses any day but my parents say contacts look better." She paused, before, "What would you do?"

"Are you kidding me? Glasses all the way. I'd freak out if there was plastic in my eye every single day."

Toph laughed and gave me a high five. "Way to go, girl."

"Anyway, we've got lunch to go to."

"Oh yeah, Twinkle Toes is probably furious with me."

She started to walk out the door but paused and called back, "Hey, you're new here right? Want to sit with us?"

Wow. So they weren't all jerks. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Well come on! I'm starving!"

And thus, my friendship with Toph Bei Fong began.

-x-

I was sitting at a table with Toph and her friend Aang, when another girl came up and asked if she could sit with us. Her friends were still on vacation, some place called Kyoshi, where they'd stay for a few more months. "My name's Suki," she said as we all introduced ourselves. She had a sandwich, Aang and I had salads, and Toph had a burger.

She and Suki got into a huge argument over what mystery meat was really made of. I had a feeling they'd get along just fine. Aang was just eating his salad quietly, putting his two cents in whenever he was asked for an opinion. He glanced up at me every two minutes, blushing as his head shot back down.

I had a bottle of Coke and was absentmindedly flipping the tab back and forth, chanting, "V, W, X, Y, Z…" The tab broke off on Z. "Hey, hey, hey!" I said, breaking into Toph and Suki's conversation. "Whose name around here begins with Z?"

Suki began giggling, and I mean hard-core-girl giggle. When she was finally able to stifle her chuckles she asked breathlessly, "Wait, let me see your schedule." When I gave it to her she was excited and her eyes shone brightly. "Hey, we have the same last three classes! Anyway, for the Z thing, there's always Zhao. We've got history with him next – you'll hate him within the first five minutes you meet him." By my expression she could tell I wasn't thrilled. "Oh, fine then. There's always Zuko."

"I think I'll choose Zuko," I said, rolling my eyes. "So who is he?"

"Oh, he's the older brother of the queen of the school. At least she thinks she is. Azula Honoo, official snob. I can't say much about Zuko, just that he keeps to himself and doesn't really belong… well, anywhere."

"Aw man, so this is a clique school?" I asked, rubbing my temples.

Suki laughed at my reaction. "You got it. Here, check it out," she said, moving over the table so she sat next to me. "See that girl way over there? Like, near the corner?"

I had to strain my eyes but I saw her. "Yeah, so what?"

"That's Mai, Goth extraordinaire. She's buds with Azula and Ty Lee." Seeing my confusion she added, "Ty Lee's the cheerleading captain. Girl bends more ways than should be physically possible."

"Uh-huh… but is Zuko here?"

Just then lunch bell rang again – time for history with apparently the worst teacher in the universe.

-x-

"Alright, catch you later Toph, Aang," I said as they headed off to the astronomy tower. I was towed by Suki where she led me to room 39.

"The devil lives behind this door," she warned, easing the door open. I was shocked to see the room was completely empty.

"Where is everyone?"

"Hiding," Suki answered vaguely, pushing me into the room first.

"You're joking."

"Am not! Just wait until the last possible second, the entire room will be flooded."

"I'm surrounded by paranoid people."

"Nah, you should meet this one new kid, Sokka. He wouldn't even touch the flask in science."

"Aw, paranoia runs in my family."

Suki laughed again before choosing two seats in the very back. "Coming early does come handy, though. These seats are always the first to go."

"Joy."

As we sat down the warning bell rang and one more person joined our meager class. Suki poked me in the ribs with her elbow, pointing to the boy who just entered. "See him?" she whispered excitedly. I wanted to roll my eyes. _No, of course not Suki, which him? _"That's Zuko!"

Now my interest was piqued. "He looks kinda familiar," I said, cocking my head to one side. Suddenly he turned to stare at us; the intensity of his golden stare was enough to send shivers up my spine. I wanted to know where I had seen him from, but… too late! His back was turned. Wait, now it looks more distinct…

_Ring! _

The final bell rang and, just as Suki had predicted, the door banged open and the entire class poured into the room. Some glared at us, _("Don't worry, they're just jealous we got the good seats.")_ but most just moved to the second-to-last row. The Zuko fellow sat in a corner to the left of us, so Suki and two other desks were between us. His bangs were covering most of his face. He was wearing baggy jeans and a dark red T-shirt. _I swear I've seen him before! _

I finally noticed that the room was completely quiet. There was tension in the air, and the students weren't talking. Everyone was standing straight in their seats, hands folded in front of them. Even Suki was doing it. When she stared at me out of the corner of her eye, I was about to ask what everyone's deal was, but…

"Sit up straight!" someone barked. The door was swung open, revealing a pale man with enormous sideburns. Had everyone else not been dead silent, I might have laughed. The man looked like a monkey!

If possible, everyone's back shot up straighter. Professor Zhao was wearing thick boots that thudded on the floor when he walked. It was more like marched, actually. "We are here to learn," he said, speaking as though he was reading from a note card. "Nothing else. Many of our other teachers may think it's…" He paused, leering, "_appropriate _to talk to one another. Perhaps to gain ideas or to discuss difficult math problems."

He stopped at the front of the room before gripping the back of his chair. "Well I for one say all those teachers deserve to be fired," he snarled. "School is a place to learn, not to chat." He turned around once more before, "I understand we have a new student. Miss Katara, would you mind standing up?"

I got shakily to my feet. Suki was right; five minutes in and already I didn't like him.

"Welcome to the class. What did you think of my little speech?"

"I-I thought it was, uh, _intriguing," _I stuttered, mentally kicking myself for falling into his trap.

He smiled, showing all his teeth. The grin seemed to reach from side of his cheek to the other. For lack of better words, it was… creepy. " 'Intriguing'. Never thought any of my students would say _that."_ He inched towards the door. "I'll be back in a moment with your history books. Katara, you may sit. No talking."

Once he left the room the entire class seemed to let go of a breath they all had been holding. I dropped into my seat, seething. "So?" Suki asked, drumming her fingers on the desk.

"I hate him," I said bitterly.

-x-

Finally!

The last class of the day, English, was just beginning. Our teacher, Ms. Song, seemed nice enough. Then again, Ms. Jun's math class looked like heaven compared to Professor Zhao's hellish class.

"Alright everyone," she said pleasantly, sauntering into the room with a stack of books stacked in her arms. "The first thing I want you know is that I just adore to read. We'll be reading the tale of Omashu first. It's based after a real place. Does anyone where Omashu is?"

I raised my hand warily.

"Yes?"

"It's in Maine," I answered.

"Very good. Does anyone know what the legend says about it?"

I raised my hand again. Ms. Song just nodded in my direction so I said, "They say there were two founders of the city. They were in love, Oma and Shu. That's how the town got its name. It says there were originally two different towns that were in war against each other." I paused, waiting to see if I could go on. Ms. Song smiled encouragingly. "Apparently the two were so in love that they went against their own town's rules, building a labyrinth underground where only the two could go. Anyone who tried to follow would be lost in the never-ending tunnels."

"Mm-mm," Ms. Song agreed. "Do you know how Omashu was re-named and how the two built the tunnels?"

"Well, the legend says that the pair learned from a pair of mythical creatures – I think they were called badger-moles. They learned the animal's secrets and built the labyrinth together. And as for the re-named down… They say that one day the man didn't come. He had died in the war between the two villages. The woman was devastated and unleashed a horrible show of her power – they called it 'earthbending'."

"Very, very good!" Ms. Song said, clapping her hands together. "Have you heard the story before?"

"Actually, I lived in Omashu," I confessed.

"Even better! You'll know more about it, so this book probably won't confuse you as much. It's rather old, so of course they'll use a mature vocabulary-," she stared at a boy in the last row with messy brown hair "-but I just love reading myths." She began to shuffle the books. "Alright then, everyone I need you to come up here and take a book. One at a time, please, and tell me the numbers in the front cover so I can write them all down."

That was generally the rest of the class, just trying to get a book without killing anyone in the process. Zuko was in this class too, and he waited until everyone else had their books before going up to Ms. Song. Once people had their books they would sort of mill about, not knowing what to do. Suki and I decided to get a head start on it, so we went back to our table to start reading.

As soon as I cracked open the book I fell blissfully back into the world of words where anything could happen. As the second chapter swung around, _(He was from another nation than I. We were at war.) _I felt someone poke me in the back of my head.

"Hey," Suki whispered, poking me again, "Ms. Song is talking."

I closed the book and turned my attention back to the teacher. "I've been talking to Mr. Piando, the drama teacher, if we might be able to use some of his props for a segment later on. I thought it might be fun this year to act some important parts of the book after we're done reading it. He says it's a wonderful idea."

"A play?" I murmured softly to Suki, keeping my eyes on Ms. Song.

"Sounds like fun," she answered.

I shrugged.

As the dismissal bell rang, Ms. Song called above the rustling of backpacks and papers, "Be sure to bring your book tomorrow! I want to get to chapter three by then!"

As we piled into the hallway, I glanced around for any signs of Sokka. Catching my drift, Suki asked, "You looking for someone?"

I nodded. "Yeah, my brother."

"The paranoid one?"

I chuckled. "Yes, the paranoid one."

"Why don't you try outside?" she offered. "That's where everyone should be – parents are picking up by now."

Instead of answering I just followed the mob of students to the doors. A car horn beeped, and I picked out our Chevy waiting second in line. "Katara!" Sokka shouted from the front seat, waving.

"Coming!" I hollered back. No one else seemed to mind since they were all too busy yelling and trying to find their own cars. "Sorry Suki, but I've got to go. See you tomorrow!" I called over my shoulder, already running to the car. Unfortunately, I didn't see the other person jogging directly in front of me.

"Oof!"

We had collided and I went sprawling. My palms scraped against the asphalt, and I heard whoever it was I had hit mutter a string of profanities under his breath. No one stopped to help – I was trying not to be trampled on.

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention," I apologized pathetically, not meeting his eye.

"It's fine," he said gruffly, quickly standing up and offering a hand. He seemed almost reluctant to do so.

Nevertheless, I gladly took it and he helped me up. "Thanks."

He nodded curtly and was off. I stared at him, realizing with a jolt it was Zuko. _Oh my God. I fell over him. _Shaking my head I grabbed my bag and, trying to ignore the sudden heat I felt flood to my cheeks, walked swiftly to the car.

I yanked open the backseat door and hopped in, tossing my bag carelessly into the seat next to me, retrieving the list of phone numbers and emails everyone had given me during lunch. "Dad," I asked as we pulled out of line, "do you have a laptop at home?"

-x-

A shower had definitely helped my frazzled nerves. As I pulled on my pajama's, (grey sweat pants and a white tank top) I ran my fingers through my damp hair and pulled them into a loose ponytail, then headed for my room.

The day had been decent; it helped that I had made a few friends. Dad had promised to get me a computer soon, _("It'll help for school!") _so for now I was content to just call on the phone. (We had finally got some new necessities added.)

I was tired, but I forced myself to move to the desk where my diary was waiting for me.

_Ahh, I'm back again. Thought you could get rid of me, eh? Sorry to crush your hopes, Diary, but I'm here to stay. _

_Now them, I'm seriously tired, so I'll just run things by you. _

_Alright, so today was my first day of school, and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. There were still some jerks there, but I made a few new friends. I met and befriended Toph Bei Fong, one of the wealthiest students alive, just because I helped her find a contact. Pretty crazy, eh? Then she introduced me to her friend Aang, (he's a real sweet-heart – I can so tell Toph has a thing for him) and a girl named Suki joined in. _

_There were some serious teachers there too. Professor Zhao looks like a monkey but I don't think you'll ever find another person alive as strict and cruel as him. He freaked out someone nicknamed "Long-shot" by slapping his ruler on his desk. I thought they only did that in old movies. _

_I think I can live to stand Ms. Jun, but only because she doesn't treat everyone like crap. Everyone says she's actually pretty cool – apparently she just acts like a creep for the first days back, so we'll "stay on our toes." They say she's got a great sense of humor. _

_Anyway, right before I left, I walked straight into Zuko Honoo. I'm sure I looked like such an idiot. He helped me up, (did you know he's got a huge scar?) but that was it. He just strutted off to his car without a look back. During lunch __I flipped back a soda can tab and got Z, but I'm not so sure that's right. Besides, since when can you ever trust pop bottles? _

_Truth be told, I don't usually believe in that sort of stuff, but at my last school my friend Lily got the letter H and wound up with some guy named Haru. They were making out whenever they got a chance. It's nasty, but I kind of wish some of the fortuneteller junk would work, just once. _

_I'll let you in a secret – I wish I had gotten J; there's this total hottie in my English class named Jet! We've got some big field trip thing coming up in December, right before Christmas, so maybe I can catch him under the mistletoe. :) _

_Yours truly, _

_Kat_

-x-

A:N/ -pokes chapter- Ish long... o.o

**(1) **They have these tape things you can buy at like Wal-Mart and stuff. If your car has a slot for cassettes', you can put that in, and, if you have an iPod, it comes with a cable that connects and lets you listen to it.

Whew! I felt that the last chapter was a little weak, so I wanted to add this one along with it. And of course we can't have a Zutara AU without the main character making a fool of her self with our favorite angsty teen, now can we? And don't worry - I know these first few chapters have zero Zutara action - but it's coming, don't worry.

On Thursday I'm going to a wedding in Ohio, so I won't be back for a while, but I'll try and get a few more chapters done on the airplane ride. I'm freaked out about riding an airplane after seeing Red Eye though… I'm probably going to imagine an assassin is sitting right next to me.

EDIT: Hey ya'll. Thanks to **Irish-Piano-Fingers** for catching a few of my mistakes. I didn't add W into the alphabet, (gasp! Bad Kiwi! Go back to kindergarten!) and Katara didn't join up with Sokka for lunch. So I'll add something in about in next chapter about him makin' some buddies. Thanks a bunch Irish! :D


End file.
